Safe At Home
by Feuerkaffee
Summary: *On Hiatus* This is my story. And it is very dark. It all started with me not following my instinct to run. I just had to be brave. Read to see where my heroic act lead me...


**Safe at Home**

By: Meagan 

Email: crazy_sparkleness@yahoo.com

Rating: Um…wow…I am actually doing something dark…yup…this is going to be a far reach from my usually Gilmore Girls funniness…R…to be on the safe side…

Disclaimer: The Labyrinth isn't mine…can't you people realize that those who do own it wouldn't waste their time writing fan fiction…any characters you don't recognize are mine…some real…some just figments of my imagination…deal with it…so there…*sticks out tongue*…

Summary: Um…just read the note below…

Author's Note: Ok…almost there…oh…this first part is basically a dream I had the other night…where my dream ended is where this part ends…well…I did have to add in a little since I don't remember my dreams that well…but the main and important parts I did remember…*holds fingers to temples*…I can already see your questions…they will be answered in the end…so on with my tale!…oh…quick note to those fans of mine…*snorts and mumbles 'like that will ever happen'*…I will work on "Trapped" soon…just be patient…oh…for those who have no idea what I am talking about but like Gilmore Girls then go read my story…soon to be updated…like…in the morning…(this is 1:30 in the morning ok, got to go to bed after this)…oh…this starts from my point of view but might change during certain parts to get insight into dealings of bad guys…or not…*sheepish grin*…oh…_italics_ is for thinking…

~~~Chapter 1: Déjà vu~~~

I shifted my backpack again and sighed. Why I had to walk home was beyond me. I mean, I have my license and my grandma doesn't work anymore so she could have picked me up. But no, car is in the shop and grandma has a doctor's appointment. Great, that leaves me walking half way across town to get home. Not only do I have to walk back and forth between classes but then my feet have to get even sorer from walking to my humble abode. 

          I sighed. I am sixteen yet here I am walking down the deserted street that my house is on. I look at my watch. Most of my school isn't even out of their last class yet. That is what I get for having a first period (known to some as pre-first). No seventh equals home early. Maybe that would explain the car parked in front on my house. No, wait, that doesn't explain it at all. Well, it does but I am getting ahead of myself.

          I quickened my pace. The car doors were open and so was the trunk. Then I noticed the items in the car. They were from my house! I noticed my stereo and computer in the trunk along with most of the other electronics that my parents own. I gasped and froze in my spot. _What the hell?!_ I thought. Then I practically ran up the driveway. I saw the door open all the way. I still to this day don't know how that could have gone unnoticed in the middle of the day. There is usually always someone outside in their yard.

          I ignored a feeling that was telling me to run. I remember the last time my house was robbed. It was another house actually. We had moved since then. That was when I saw someone coming out the door. I moved to hide behind the car. I opened my backpack in search for my phone. _Damn. Why does it have to pull a disappearing act now?_ All I found were my pens and pencils. _Just great. The one day I get to leave all my text books at home and I only have my homework binder._ I pulled out my heavy pens and my pair of scissors. I just had to do something.

          I never really did get a good look at the first man. As soon as he neared the trunk I threw my pens at him with all my might. It is a good thing I have such good aim. They hit him in the face, and they hit hard. Makes me think I should have become a pitcher for baseball. He fell to the ground and then I started beating him with the scissors. Not cutting him mind you, I don't like blood. I am lucky that I keep the good thick handled scissors with me. He fell to the ground unconscious. Amazing what a little strength and school supplies can do. That was when I decided to go into the house. Bad idea.

          The whole place was ransacked. It looked like a tornado had hit it. I frowned when I looked in the curio cabinet to see my mom's Franklin Mint dragons missing. _Well, since he isn't going anywhere fast I guess there was no harm done. At least this time we got the scum bag._ Now, this is where I learn not to jump to conclusions. It can be dangerous to your health.

          Now, I pride myself in being smart. I have gotten a 4.0 grade average since seventh grade. Plus, I have understood all the material set before me. All my friends ask me for help with homework. Ok, that is all they ask from me. No parties, no boy advice, no girl advice, no nothing. Ahem, enough self-pity. On with the story.

          So I know what you will be thinking now. _If you are so smart then why didn't you check to make sure the house was empty? For someone so smart you sure were stupid._ Don't I know it. Ok, now that I have thoroughly confused you, let me tell you what happened then. I heard a sound behind me. Footsteps that stopped abruptly and with a small gasp. I turned to see a man standing the hallway with my parents DVD player and one of my mom's jewelry boxes. 

          I gasped loudly and took a step back. Don't ask me when I got all girly and easily scared. Because I don't have an answer. I have never really been in a situation like that before. Now this guy I got a good look at. He was tall, almost six feet and a half, with dark hair that was just about black, blue eyes, and extremely muscular. Not in an attractive way though. It is kinda hard to be attracted to a guy that is about as old as your parents (though mine are of the younger generation being in their mid thirties). And it doesn't help when he is robbing your house. 

          I quickly started to move backwards towards the phone. I just couldn't have done the smart thing and called the cops from next door and *then* attack those robbing my house. With every step I took backwards he took three or so forward. He placed the items he was holding on the ground but keep coming toward me. He grinned evilly. I couldn't help but shiver. The situation wasn't looking too good. I got lucky with the other guy. He was a wimp. _That was why he was doing all the hard work. He was easily pushed around._ Now my luck had run out. Luck has such poor timing when it decides to take a coffee break.

          I saw that phone out of the corner of my eye and mentally drew a route to the pantry. Once inside I could close and lock the door. I would be safe in there. I just had to make it there. Luck for once was on my side because the phone was cordless. I didn't dare look at the phone as I shot my hand out and made a dash for the door. Ok, quick note to self. Write a nasty letter to Luck saying that if it doesn't stop with the poorly timed coffee breaks that I will break its little neck. Luck can be such a pain in the ass sometimes. 

          Before I could make one step after getting the phone, I felt myself being pushed against the refrigerator. The phone fell from my hand since he had my wrist in his grasp. Let me just say one more thing, appearance doesn't always tell you how strong someone is. Sometimes, if you have the luck I do, they are stronger. Pain shot up my arm. It just had to be my right wrist, which I injured in P.E. playing Badminton and never quite recovered from. 

          He pulled my arms to my side and pressed himself to me. He breathed in my hair and I felt like either throwing up or fainting. I did neither. I just stood absolutely still and hoped to God that someone would notice the unconscious man in the driveway and call the cops. The sooner they did that the better. Then he bent down to whisper in my ear. "Such a darling thing. Too bad you had to see this. I bet you are so innocent. Wait, I know you are. I have been watching you. It is a pity you had to get early classes again this year. I would have thought that you would have given them up. Such a pity."

          My breath caught in my throat. Before he could do anything else there was a sound of screeching brakes coming from in front of the house. Luck was on my side again. My parents had had an appointment with the doctor for my little sister. She was born just two months after I turned sixteen. I had just started my junior year in high school the day of the robbery. Note to all you out there, I turned sixteen at the end of the December of my sophomore year. Yeah, I am one of those kids that are the oldest of their class and get to drive before most of their friends. Lucky me. Yes, that was definitely a sarcastic remark.

          He quickly moved away from me and I almost fell on the ground. He looked at me are grinned again. "Say a word and you will be sorry." Then he opened the pantry door and hid inside. _Damn,_ I thought, _why did I have to be so stupid. Last time you were sure that no one was still around but you were still scared to death of someone popping out of nowhere. Now when you can almost be sure that someone is still inside you act like nothing is wrong._ I then went on to mentally slap myself. 

          The sound of my mother's voice broke me out of my trance. It was barely a whisper. "I hope no one is still around. I hope Meagan isn't hurt." I ran to my mom and hugged her. I didn't know at the moment but I was crying. She never found out that it had more to do than finding the house ransacked and having to beat a man to near death. 

          "Shh. It is all right. Your father is calling the police. They will be here shortly. Just breath. They didn't get away with any of our stuff this time. And this time we get them. Well, I guess I should say him…" She went on the talk about how it was odd that there was only one man but I wasn't listening anymore. She walked back outside to get my sister because she was crying. I sat down on the couch. She went to see if my sister's room was damaged and then changed her diaper. 

My dad came in to say the cops were coming and he wanted me to see what was in the car while he checked to see what was stolen, or more precisely what was almost but unsuccessfully stolen. Then we could compare notes. He also wanted me to see if there were any other strange vehicles in the area, just in case the robber wasn't alone. I was too scared of the other man to even considered ratting him out. I just numbly walked out the door and to the car in the driveway. I didn't touch the man on the ground or the car itself. I just looked from afar. 

That was when I heard those footsteps again. The man opened the gate to the backyard and slowly advanced toward me. I looked frantically around me for a way out. He had quickly managed to block my way to the house since I was opposite it behind the car. That was when I saw his car parked across the street. The van with the dark tinted windows just had to be his. He noticed that my focus was not on him and took that to his advantage. Yes, there I went again being stupid. Apparently I lost the use of my vocal cords for that short period of time. 

He lunged at me again but this time there wasn't something solid behind me. I landed hard on the ground with him on top of me. I stopped breathing again for the second time in less than ten minutes. When he said that I was innocent he was correct. I have never had a boyfriend so this was extremely uneasy and uncomfortable. I didn't move at all. He took both my hands into one of his own. Then he stroked my face with his free hand. 

He bent over to be right next to my ear again. Déjà vu hit me fast. There was his whispering voice again. I began to wonder where the cops where or where my dad was. Then he spoke. "It is sad that I can't take all that lovely equipment with me. But I think you will be just as worth it as any of the tech junk. Maybe even more valuable." He noticed the tears beginning to appear in my eyes. "Now that is such a pity. Don't cry. There will be more time for that later." That was when he proved my mom wrong. She had said that it was good they weren't able to take anything. He did get away with something. He got me.

Author's Note #2: Ok, was the ominous enough of an ending for you? I know that there is nothing to do with the Labyrinth happening quite yet. Give me time. I told you this was only going to be my dream. I just so happened to add a little more to the end in my mind once I woke up. Oh, to your questions. I hear them now, _What was with the pens and scissors?_ Good question. In my dream it was even weirder. I was looking for my phone when I came up with a butter knife and when the man was there I had two. That was when I attacked him. I knocked him unconscious and I think part of the reason why the other man took me was not only because I could identify him but that I had killed his partner. That was just a feeling I got from it. Just like the feeling I got about what was to happen next. Ok, there was more to my dream and to be technically correct I need to revise what I said and say this: this is based on a dream I had. There was no way I could actually put my dream word for word. My dreams are way to odd. I don't think it would have the same dark atmosphere if the bad guy let me go collect the pieces of my cell phone that I did find but got buttons missing when he attacked me outside. Or then there was the fact I think my mom had two clones in my dream. It was way weird. So I just used the main points and went from there. All the real dark stuff comes later. That is when it will really be rated R. Not too graphic now. I was telling the truth about the whole no boyfriends ever part. I don't do rated R graphic stuff. I do the violence and language in movies but not graphic on paper. But I will try my best to live up to the rating. Man, and I am the one that has always been seen as innocent. Even though my friend has done the best to corrupt me but I am still looked upon as one of the most innocent girls in school.  Well, this will show my friends that I am no longer a little girl any more. Ok, Laby characters to arrive at the end of the next part. All you read was true to my life except my parents never got married and are now married to separate people. But I do live with my mom and she did just have a little girl. So I wasn't lying there. Ok, time for me to sleep. Sorry about this long note. Just thought I would clear some things up first. It is almost 3 in the morning so I am getting tired. Adios. 


End file.
